


终结

by Anaplasma



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: 是刀，屠龙刀，一刀9999的，接受不了请千万不要看，非常屠。当然，本人一如既往的【短】……灵感来源是微博【韩国母亲利用vr和去世女儿对话】https://weibointl.api.weibo.cn/share/125864172.html?weibo_id=4470540477797302
Relationships: 星陈
Kudos: 9





	终结

诗怀雅第三次拿起手机，亮起的屏幕上显示一条正在编辑的短信，跳动的光标粘附在最后的感叹号上：  
“嘿！听说中央商场又开了一家新的餐厅，有兴趣一起吗？听林雨霞那个臭丫头说味道超级好！”  
她锁上了手机，把它转了又转，仿佛在把玩一个大型的指尖陀螺。随后又解锁了手机，将编辑的内容全部删掉，发了一句：你还好吗？  
她将聊天窗口拉了又拉，几十条短信，都是她在分享一些趣事和邀约，没有任何回复。直到两个月前，二月十四号，对方回了一句“我知道了”，而上面，是她发给对方的一句“老陈出事了，快来龙门市医院！”聊天框的最上方，显示的收件人叫“油炸鬼”。  
-  
-  
星熊的手机亮了一下，她没有管，她知道是谁。手机的亮度即使已经调到最暗，对她的眼睛来说也已经是不可忍受的刺激。她趴在茶几上，一只手在黑暗中摸索，茶几上的空酒瓶又被扫下去了几个，叮铃铛啷响了好一阵。她终于摸到了自己想要的东西——一个VR头盔。星熊费力地戴上了头盔，启动了程序。  
“虹膜检查，确认身份：星熊督查。第178次启动程序，建议强制执行心理治疗……”  
冰冷的机器女声随着按下的按钮戛然而止。星熊的眼前出现了龙门警司陈晖洁的办公室。  
耳机里传来油性笔在纸上摩擦的细微之声，星熊抬起头，那个她最熟悉的身影正伏案工作。原本就模糊不堪的视野因为盈出的泪水而变得更加不清晰。她哽咽着，喉间不自觉溢出的声响好似惊动了伏案工作的陈晖洁一样，她抬起了头。  
“星熊？怎么了？有事报告吗？”  
“对了，今天下班一起去逛街吃饭吧，好久没有一起出门好好吃个饭了。”  
星熊眨了眨眼睛，将那些企图模糊陈身影的眼泪丢掉，眼罩上的棉布再一次被洇湿，可她感觉不到，她只想看清眼前的人。  
“好……啊……”她声如砂纸，硬是从喉咙里挤出两个字来；她面容僵硬，即使知道这个陈晖洁根本看不到她的表情，却硬是扯出了一个笑容。  
“想吃什么？最近工作好多，老是吃些茶餐厅外卖，太腻了……我比较想吃四川菜，吃点辣的。你呢？”陈晖洁起身倚靠着办公桌，抱着臂暖暖地对着她笑着。  
“川菜……我们都吃了一百多回了……要不……换一换？”星熊咧着嘴笑，冰冷的鼻涕和滚烫的眼泪混合着掉进嘴里，又从嘴角和粘稠的唾液一起流了下来。  
“我就知道你肯定又是随我……那等我写完这份档案，咱们就收拾收拾下班。”  
“呵呵……哈哈哈……好……好……”她笑得越来越大声，破锣般的声响充斥着黑暗的房间。喉间传来的腥甜和时不时如刀割般的疼痛成为了提醒她什么是现实的唯一标志。  
-  
-  
“今天和诗怀雅警司联系过了吗？”  
“联系过了，小兔子。”  
“虽然我们和龙门已经终止了合作，但是我们有义务帮助需要帮助的人。”  
“知道知道……只是我们为什么不强制把那个叫星熊的督查留在罗德岛？我觉得她的状态很危险。”  
“陈警司为救一个感染者儿童因公殉职，星熊督查几乎崩溃了……你也看到了那时候，她硬是要带走几片陈警司化成的结晶碎片，甚至……”  
“我知道……我知道……但我仍然觉得，哪怕让她断手也不能让她带走。她失去理智了。”  
“和诗怀雅警司保持联系吧……好歹她看着她呢……我和她沟通过了，一旦有什么问题，我们可以强制带走星熊督查进行治疗。”  
-  
-  
诗怀雅看着红外摄像头下疯子般的星熊，眉头拧成了一团。她后悔当初没有同意罗德岛干预治疗，后悔帮她从精神卫生中心拷走了这份帮助治疗的程序。原想帮助她走出痛苦而生成的影像资料，却成了她一步步迈向深渊的绝路。她照了照镜子，看着镜中那双通红的眼睛，笑了：“扑街龙……你怎么真的扑街了……”  
黑油漆楠木桌面上，几滴凌乱无序的水滴渐渐融合在一起，反射着桌上那盏灯惨白的灯光。  
-  
-  
“星熊！你是不是又喝酒了？为什么身上都是酒味？”陈晖洁开了门，便立刻柳眉倒竖，说话声音也大了几分。  
“酒喝多了伤身体知道吗？我记得你体检的时候，医生叮嘱过你要你注意。不要不在意啊你个死扑街！”她骂骂咧咧，倒了一杯热茶端了过来。  
手指动捕形成的影像接住了茶，星熊一饮而尽，喉间感受到的却不是茶的温暖柔和，而是高度酒的火辣。她放下了酒瓶，伸出手朝着那个对着自己皱眉生气的陈晖洁伸去。手在空中颤抖着，自己眼前动捕的影像也不停地在颤动。当终于接近了她的脸庞的时候，她却像触火一般移开了手——在她眼前，她的双手早已触到了陈晖洁的面庞，可她的双手感觉不到温度，也没有昔日那份熟悉的触感。双眼的肿痛干涩，喉咙的灼痛，日复一日的宿醉导致的快要让脑袋炸裂的痛也比不过此刻指尖虚无所带来的锥心蚀骨之痛。  
“陈晖洁……陈晖洁……”手在空中如捧圣灵，颤抖而虔诚，她喃喃着。  
-  
-  
诗怀雅关上了监控屏幕，擦干了桌子，看着桌上那包刚拆不久却近畿为空的抽纸，她连着包装捏成了一团，丢进了早已装满的废纸篓。她几乎快睁不开眼了，可她还有工作。桌上有一封信，放了两个月。上面的字歪七扭八，有些错别字甚至还有用的拼音，内容是：“希望陈jǐng司早日kāng付！小一以后也要作jǐng查！”  
她给罗德岛发了一条信息，她已经没法再去相信星熊当初对她做出的保证了。  
-  
-  
“模拟结束。”  
星熊的眼前一片漆黑，她闭上了眼睛，将手上的动捕装置一个一个摘下扔掉，最后摘下了头盔，放在了桌上，不小心碰倒的酒瓶里流出的酒液洇湿了裤子，大腿一阵冰凉。她掏出了胸口的一个小玻璃瓶，里面装着的某个东西因为瓶子的晃动而叮铃作响。她取下了瓶子，仰躺在沙发上，不停地轻轻晃动这个小玻璃瓶。寂静而黑暗的房间里就听见这个轻脆的声响，就像被人捏住的小铃铛发出的声响。  
“叮铃”  
“叮铃”  
“叮铃”  
“叮铃”  
“啵”  
碎片划过玻璃瓶身发出了细小的声音。  
即是变成了苦涩的结晶，老陈你的心，还是像当初一样温暖啊......  
星熊笑了。  
  
“咳——咳咳咳咳——呕——！！！”  
-  
-  
“快走吧小兔子！我很担心她！我总觉得要出事！！”  
“诗怀雅警司给的钥匙带了吗？”  
“带了带了！她终于同意我们介入了，我等得都要急死了！”  
“毕竟星熊督查当初自己也拒绝治疗……除了那次要带结晶碎片，我从没见过她发这么大的脾气……诗怀雅警司也是不希望给她带来太大压力吧……”  
“终于到了！！快打开！”  
“唔——好难闻……”  
“还这么黑，这家伙喝酒喝疯了吗？！不对，我怎么闻到血腥味？快开手电筒！！”  
当手电筒的光束射入房间，映入阿米娅和煌眼帘的是满地的酒瓶和地板上酒液、呕吐物的混合物，以及正中央，位于布满鲜血的茶几之后，仰靠着沙发，嘴、下巴、胸前也尽是鲜血的，微笑着的星熊。


End file.
